puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Bazaar stall
__TOC__ Bazaars are halls wherein stalls may be rented by any pirate with the funds and a thirst for business. Bazaar stalls come in three sizes and work just like ordinary shops of the following seven varieties: distillery, weavery, tailor, apothecary, ironmonger, shipwright and furnisher. Renting a Bazaar Stall image:Official_rent_stall.gif You can open a Bazaar Stall by selecting 'Run your own stall' in the entrance hall. This presents the rental page. There are three kinds of stall presently available; small, medium and deluxe. Small stalls are very limited in production capabilities and may not be able to make all the items you want. Medium stalls are a good modest size, and the Deluxe stalls are large; around half the size and production of a full shoppe. You will need to make a large deposit to open a stall, and you should reckon to have at least the same amount available to purchase supplies. Running your Stall See the following guide to running a shoppe for details on how to operate your stall. They are just like shoppes in every way, save for the size! Paying your Rent Rent is automatically deducted from your stall's coffers every week. If you fail to have enough money in the coffers your stall will be temporarily closed -- you can tell, because the lights go out. Put the rent into the coffers and after an hour or so it will be collected and restored to operation. You can pre-pay rent in advance, also. If you fail to pay rent for more than two weeks your stall may be closed permanently and any commodities or funds remaining within confiscated in lieu of rent. Upgrading and Downgrading your Stall image:Official_upgrade_stall.gif If ye wishes to upgrade yer stall to a finer class of establishment, or perhaps step down to a lower rent, revisit the 'Run your own stall' table in the entrance hall. There you can upgrade or downgrade, but beware, you will be charged the first week's rent for the new class of stall, regardless of when you last paid rent. Stall Exceptions For the most part stalls function exactly like shoppes however prospective merchants would be wise to make note of the following exceptions: Tailors: While tailor shoppes have racks that allow for the sale of pre-made clothing only deluxe tailor stalls have them. Owners of small or medium tailor stalls will need to upgrade to sell pre-made clothing. Shipyards: Due to inventory constraints shipyard stalls are unable to create Merchant Galleons or Frigate class vessels. Only full shipyard shoppes have the available space to craft such large vessels. Full Shoppe Ownership image:Official_own_shoppe.gif Occasionally a successful merchant will be come upon the opportunity to purchase a full-sized shoppe, either from an existing owner or as a new construction deed from the Island Governor. See more information on construction. The number of shoppes made is constrained by the land mass of the island in question, making shoppes very rare and valuable indeed. Their rent costs are double that of a deluxe stall, so the cost of doing business is high to match the prestige of having a real estate presence on the island. Category:Official Documentation